


illuminated

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Future Fic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: It’s the little café on the corner that will forever be their place. It’s the place they went to after moving into the city, and they never stopped going. They hold hands under the table, eating breakfast and dinner respectively. Eating pancakes, they talk about their days, before it's time to part again.





	illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Four is _Café_.
> 
> This isn't my usual writing style, but hey, whatever. I also don't have a concept for this, I just wrote the words in my head down.

It’s the little café on the corner that will forever be their place. It’s the booth in the corner, where the sunlight streams in through the windows. The table has a few scratches across them, but the sun makes the wood gleam like dark gold in the mornings. It’s the place they went to after moving into the city, and they never stopped going.

They hold hands under the table, eating breakfast and dinner respectively. Nancy comes after her night shifts as a paramedic end, tired and with her hands feeling dry from disinfectant. She will still be in her uniform or the change that isn’t splattered with blood.

On the other hand, Barb is already in her uniform, ready to go on patrol with David, her partner. The scars down her neck are partially hidden by her high collar, the blue of her uniform complimenting her pale skin. Her hair is tied back, the curls neatly pulled out of her face. Kali makes it out of her pyjamas most days, but she is too tired to put make-up on that early. The sun paints her golden skin pink and orange, and both her girlfriends wonder if Kali knew what she did when she named herself after a goddess.

They eat pancakes and drink coffee, only Nancy gets herself a glass of water. Nancy is telling them about her night, and Kali becomes gradually more awake, nudged by Barb to eat something. Nancy’s eyes start to drop after a while, the adrenaline fading. They’ll clear their table themselves, earning a grateful smile from the owner.

They don’t doubt she knows they are not just friends - but the old lady never says anything, and they appreciate it. They kiss Barb goodbye on the cheek because it might be early but they can’t risk being found out. Kali leads Nancy back to their flat, helping her stumble into their bedroom. They curl up together under the covers, Kali humming a song into her girlfriend’s hair.

Nancy usually passes out from exhaustion. Kali naps a while with her before getting up to prepare for her shift at the repair shop. She makes lunch for Nancy and Barb and downs a cup of coffee before heading down there. Steve greets her with a smile, and Kali makes fun of him for the hickey under his collar. The blush creeps up on Steve’s cheeks, and she can’t help but snicker at him. They work on the cars, sometimes in companionable silence, sometimes talking about whatever is on their mind.

Around lunchtime, Kali thinks of Barb and Nancy, missing them a little more.

Nancy spends lunch with Barb at the police station, distracting her from paperwork. They’ll chat about anything and everything, and before Nancy leaves again, she drops by at the local library to get more books on anatomy.

Barb spends the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork and reading a book about forensic science.

When night rolls around, Steve will leave the mechanics shop early - which is fair, because he comes in early as well. Kali cleans up, finishing up what she can. There is a knock at the door, and Barb is sticking her head in. Her hair is a little looser than this morning, her curls falling out of her ponytail and framing her face. She looks softer, and in the safety of the garage, Kali kisses her the way she wants to. They lock up together, walking home together.

Sometimes Kali wonders how she can feel comfortable next to someone in a police uniform, but then she catches a glimpse of Barb’s hair glowing golden under the warm street lamps. Her smile is bright and lovely, and Kali stops wondering.

They come home to find Nancy in the kitchen, downing her third cup of coffee. She kisses them both, tasting like caffeine and chapstick and warmth.

They don’t have a lot of time until Nancy needs to leave, so they spend the precious time in the kitchen. Kali wipes her grease-stained hands on her overall, and Barb takes out all the pins holding her hair in place. Nancy smiles at them, the task of getting orange juice from the fridge forgotten. The blue light gives her an ethereal glow, washing away some of her sharp angles and highlighting others. Kali and Barb agree that it makes her look like someone from another planet, someone more than human.

When Nancy leaves, she kisses them goodbye sweetly, wishing them a good night. Barb and Kali will take turns with the bathroom, changing into pyjamas and washing off the day at work. Then they curl up on the couch with books, not even trying to fill the spot they leave for Nancy. Barb usually falls asleep with her head on Kali’s shoulder or chest. Kali reads another chapter before putting her book down as well. She carefully lifts Barb’s glasses off her face, placing them on the coffee table next to their books. She leads Barb to the bathroom, making her brush her teeth half asleep. Then they curl up under the covers, snuggling close. Barb falls asleep again quickly, but Kali listens for a while, straining to hear sirens howl through the night. Sometimes they do - sometimes they don’t.

She falls asleep to Barb’s soft breathing.

Nancy doesn’t have a lot of time to think about her girlfriends when she’s out at night, but she sits down with James and Elena at 3 am with her cup of coffee and thinks of them. It helps her make it through the night.

When the sunrise rolls around, she can feel herself slump in exhaustion. But she changes clothes and washes her hands and face. She feels tired, but when she sees her girls sitting at their usual booth, she smiles at them.

They make her sit down between them, eating with her. Kali looks still sleepy, and Barb orders her a cup of tea because she knows Kali likes it.

They spend their morning sitting there, brushing their hands together and sharing food.

And when it’s time to go, they smile at the owner. The old lady will smile back at them, kindly and knowingly. She watches the three girls walk down the street, illuminated by the glow of the morning sun, their shapes dark and soft around the edges.


End file.
